HAILSTORM
by justanothernigga
Summary: The road to UFC gold was clear to naruto But life puts challenges in all our paths
1. Chapter 1

**HAILSTORM UZUMAKI **

THE REBOOT

"...Touch gloves if you want to" words spoken by the referee as he backed up from the two fighters who stood on opposite side of the ring one glaring heatedly at the other while one seemed to be in his one personal world.

"Milner are you ready?" a simple nod while Milner kept his glare on his opponent. "Uzumaki are you ready?" a thumbs up and the referee moved away from the center of the ring starting the fight with his movements.

**OUTSIDE POINT OF VIEW **

The small in front of the squared circle watched as Milner went in aggressive trying to enter Uzumaki's space who still had his hands down, once Milner made it into good distance and sent straight right which was dodged by the Japanese fighter Milner keeping the pressure on Uzumaki went in with left hook followed up by a right elbow which almost caught Uzumaki it seemed the near hit of the elbow woke up Uzumaki as he counters with a low inside kick that left an echoing sound behind it.

Not letting up Milner finally got a hit in through a right body hook followed by a straight left that hit on the mark cleanly, Uzumaki not letting frustration get to him moves back then forward again throwing jab hook uppercut combo pushing Milner back not letting up Uzumaki sent a spinning head kick that hit Milner's chin right in the dot knocking him out before he even touched the mat. And the crowd that was buzzing through out the short bout exploded in exclamation.

Watching in the middle of the crowd with a camera was a person very grateful for finally visiting this spot, as he walked with the crowd leaving knowing today he struck gold, grabbing his phone he knew exactly who to call.

"Dana your gonna love what I've got for you bud..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**1 week later **

"Talk to me Mark what you got?"

"No need to rush bud let me first tell you where I found my new golden goose."

"Go on Mark you got my full attention."

Moving into a more reclined sitting position clearly showing his confidence Mark spoke one again"So here I'm enjoying my vacation in japan when one of my buds hits me up saying they going to a show i should come I won't lie i wasn't that eager for watching Japan's declining fight potential but he convinced me some how, now bud there I am with my phone talking to the Mrs when this sudden change in the crowd grabs my attention a middle weight bout is starting and I hear chanting Rajin over and over, taking interest I begin to watch and this guy just cleanly destroyed his opponent for the whole 3 rounds his speed was out off this world like blink and five hits on the money have connected kind off speed bud..."

"Mark is it only your word that were gonna go with or where you able to get any footage?"

"Dana bud who do you think I am bud I have a video of the fight but sadly its only the third round but no worries it was one heck of a third round here let me play it for you bud."

Mark jumping out of his seat quickly rushed towards Dana's side of the table handing him his phone, the video unfortunately was a struggle to find and when Mark thought he found it sadly it wasn't the co-main event he was searching for but the last fight of that evening the bantam weight main event starring ken lee Milner and Uzumaki Naruto with how short and explosive the fight was it grabbed the President of the ufc's attention completely

"Mark who's this in the orange shorts?" Dana asked as he replayed the video

"That's the Uzumaki Naruto the bantamweight and flyweight champion of that promotion." Mark said

"Whats his record?"

"His pushing 4-0 record the promotion only got recognised as a professional promotion recently so his real record would be more like 9-0 "

"How come you didn't show me this first?"

"With the flyweight division as it is currently I thought it a waste to bring him up bud."

"well Mark by all means possible i want this kid here as soon as possible" Dana said standing up ending the meeting right there.

**%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^"^%^%^":"^%^":":"^%::"::":"":%%%%$**

**3 weeks later**

"Mr Uzumaki, Mr White said to inform you he would be able to have a meeting with you immediately after he handles an issue that just come up I hope it won't be an inconvenience to you"

Lucky for the japan native the the receptionist was able to spot he wasn't fluent in English and explained the sentence clearly for him

"ohh it no problem for me, me able to wait no worry."

The wait was not long infact only 20 minutes passed then a white bold old men in a suit no tie walked passed him with anger written all over his face, knowing this was the independent he was ment to meet with Naruto stood up and followed the men into his office.

"Dana-san me Uzumaki Naruto, I come for meeting." Naruto said tentatively trying not ti lose his chance at a big break here.

"The kid from Toad mountain fighting right?" a nod. "Aye kid i won't lie right now is a bad time, huge injury matters in next months ppv so maybe next work will be a good time to meet up again"

"Oh me understand Dana-san, but can me ask you question?"

"Sure kid no problem."

"which divi... weight have injury problem?" after a struggle with the first word Naruto was able to get across his question.

"flyweight kid it was ment to be top 15 contender vs top 10 now we have lost our top 10 and no one can make the fight possible currently."

"Dana-san maybe me can help you easy me fight flyweight so me can fight for you." You could practically hear the excitement rolling out his lips.

"Now kid do realise that the fight is next month right?"

"Me ment to fight two weeks later but ...tell me no fight injury opponent, so me ready for fight."

"You know what kid something tells me to give you this chance this will be your trial fight so you better impress me no matter what, I'll call your manager and finalise this."

**1 MONTH LATER **

"Were live in the Santa Ana Star center, New Mexico UFC fight night: Anderson vs Blachowicks 2. Next in our preliminary card on ESPN+ in the mens Bantamweight division we have Dodson vs Uzumaki."

"The unknown vs the monster that is the Magician John Dodson this feels like a sacrifice if you ask me."

"It's hard to disagree with you on that Joe take the difference in experience then add the glaring fact Uzumaki only had a month to prepare for this bout this is gonna end in two ways one Dodson gets the quick knockout or..."

"This ends after a blood bath with Uzumaki on the floor..?

Before the commentary team could continue feeling people's heads with negatives Dodson music came on as he made his way into the cage looking completely focussed, soon after Dodson made his way into the cage No mercy by Young MA played as Uzumaki came out looking hyped up with his team right after him jogging with the young blond as he made his way to his UFC Debut.

"Live from New Mexico UFC fight night 167 preliminary card co-main three rounds in the mens Bantamweight the red conner with a professional record of 4 wins no losses fighting out of Konoha Japan THE HAILSTORM! UZUMAKI!NARUTO!

"In the blue conner with a professional record of 32 wins 11 losses 2 time flyweight title contender John the Magician Dodson!. The third men in the octagon referee Vick Longston."

"we went through the rules in the looker room, touch gloves if you want to?" a quick tap of fists." Back up getlemen." As Vick brought his had down both fighters moved into the middle of the octagon.

_COMMENTARY TEAM POINT OF VIEW_

"Uzumaki in the white shorts and Dodson in the black, both fighters testing the waters going in Dodson in the south paw stance Uzumaki in the orthodox, Dodson moving in throwing a left jab Uzumaki dodges ohh! Whats this Uzumaki changes stance shifting his left foot forward baiting Dodson but its as clear as day as Dodson dodges and catches Uzumaki on the body with a left hook pushing him back."

"Dodson seems to be just one step ahead of Uzumaki, this round so far has been controlled by the Magician as we enter the second minute, ohhh! Out of nowhere Uzumaki catches Dodson with round house kick right on the ear! Dodson stubbornly stays standing ohhh!"

"Uzumaki going home on Dodson's face Dodson just to slow, Ohhh Dodson down!Dodson down! Uzumaki following up with so punches on the ground Longston should have stoped this fight last year! Uzumaki's gets a side neck choke and Dodsons out completely! The referee finally stops this massacre."

"Dc do you believe this, The name HAILSTORM is fitting for this kid that was a true storm right there."

"Lets look at that again Dodson keeping his cool on the defensive but look at this closely Uzumaki looks like his putting effort but his puches are slow and easily visible to dodson making Dodson relax thinking he has the advantage then boom a kick right on the ear Dodson is out on his feet then the hailstorm comes in fast on him then that over hand right Dodson hits the canvas the storm ain't over yet as it goes on opening Dodson up leaving him a red stain on the mat then Uzumaki ain't done side neck choke and his gone to lala."

"Now lets hand it over to Bruce Buffer and make this fight officially over."

"Referee Vick Longston called this match to an end 1 minute 47 seconds into the first round declaring the winner by submission HAILSTORM Naruto Uzumaki!"

"So Mr Uzumaki how does it feel to win your debut against a ranked opponent two time title contender at that?"

"I ...happy Dodson-san good opponent he just look down on me."

"Ok Mr Uzumaki what's next for you do you already have a target?"

"Every one who want to fight me, I fear no one I feel I knock out any one here."

"Some words by the winner calling out any one and everyone."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**_Check out the original tried to do a little back story _**

**_JUSTANOTHERNIGGA _****OUT **


	2. Data page

**HAILSTORM **

Chapter 2

**24-03 2**

The road to gold Next challenger

_**Post fight interviews **_

Walking into the room that was used for the media interviews Naruto couldn't help the nervous feeling in his system it was the first time he did something like this.

Sitting down on the table with a translator beside him Naruto tried to look more confident and comfortable, while waiting for the first question to come it didn't take much longer as the people in room exploded into action as if some signal he didn't see was given.

"Uzumaki to your left." After getting help from the translator who pointed out the person who asked for his attention.

"Uzumaki being a relatively unknown fighter compared to your opponent where u expecting more out of this fight or was this all according to your plan?"

After making sure he understood the question clearly Naruto replied " 私は相手と比較して私が知られていないので、相手が自信過剰になることを知っていました"

" I knew that mu opponent would be over confident since I'm unknown compared to him." Assisted the translator.

"だから私は彼をだまして彼がより良い戦闘機だと思うようにしようと思った."

"so I thought let me fool him into thinking he is the better fighter."Clarified the translator.

"Uzumaki in front of you do you know who you want to fight next?"

"英語を話そうとしたら問題です?"

"He asked if u don't mind him trying English?"

Not seeing any disagreements Naruto was given the go ahead to try."I want to fight champion but I know that I still need to more to get chance so I talk to Dana-san soon then I know who next."

"Mr Uzumaki I know yoy used to fight in both flyweight and Bantamweight before will you still do so here?"

"No, I move up, to much problem with weight in flyweight maybe I fight in featherweight or maybe lightweight but first I need Bantamweight belt."

"see あなたは私と比較することができます Chuck Norris, I have zero chance of lose."

After no questions followed Naruto walked out of the room as another fighter came in. Heading to his hotel with his team the main discussion on their next move Naruto couldn't help but feel confident after his fight now his legacy began with the fall of a multiple time title contender.

_**Note!**_

**This was ment to go with chapter 1 but got left out accidentally so I'm gonna include it into the statistics page.**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto **

**Age: 18**

**Nationality: Japanese **

**Hight: 5'8"**

**Reach: 67"**

**Other Names: Hailstorm, Kage& The Shinobi **

**Accomplishments : Inaugural TMF flyweight & Bantamweight champion **

**Family: parents Minato Namakaze&Kushina Uzumaki **

**No siblings **

**Marital status: Engaged **

**Partner: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Children: Non**

**Fighting style:**

**Naruto uses a combination of multiple style where his main focus is reacting to his opponents using the style of baguazhang to flow with his opponents strikes he then transitions to taijutsu and muay thai for fast strikes.**

**He is a reacting fighter which means his movements are fast and aim for disarming his opponents through multiple strikes that seem unplanned and brutal which is where the Hailstorm name comes from **

**peace out and the new chapter will be released this weekend Sunday being the latest **


	3. Chapter 2

HAILSTORM

Chapter 2 (Who's Next!)

Next seemed to be the common factor in any questions whether it came from him, his team, reporters even his family next was always there. What's next and who's next spoke the loudest with his successful UFC Debut his next fight had a mild sense of excitement attached to it.

Part of it and a major part of it was because he was seen as Japan's chance of having a champ in the UFC beside Machida short hold on the light heavyweight division, what also pushed this was the fact he was born and raised in Japan his training camp was on Japan his country's claim of him was stronger then Machida this caused a lot of pressure on him that left him feeling a great deal of insecurity, that's why not even a month after his last fight he was in camp getting ready for an opponent he did not even have yet.

**2 WEEKS AFTER **

"Naruto!" Came Kakashi's voice ringing through out the gym quickly abandoning everything else he was doing he ran as fast as he could to his couches office.

One thing Kakashi never did was yell so what ever made him do so had to be catastrophic level important. Bursting through the door kakashi was sitting behind his desk looking at his computer making a come here motion with his hand. What he was looking at was a video of Jimie Revera on instagram the video was about to end.

The last part of the video said," let's do this kid!" lost on what this was he turned to kakashi "Sensei what was that?"

"That my little friend was us getting a top 10 opponent." The eye smile left kakashi not seeing the completely shocked face.

"Say that again kakashi-sensei, I think you said we got a top 10 challenge."

"your fighting Jimmie Revera the 8th ranked Bantamweight, my cute little student is on his way to being a champion again." The tears of happiness went down his face as an aura of pride

"Now we should except the fight immediately now so grab your phone we're making a video now."

Grabbing his phone from his locker Naruto met kakashi by the cage chasing away the two people in it, as kakashi stood outside with his phone taping him from the outside.

"Rivera-san I watch your video and I say this will meet soon old men, a HAILSTORM is heading your way."

The call from Dana came the next day making the fight official setting it up for July a fight night that had the chance if taking place in Japan and he would be main eventing it.

**1 MONTH LATER **

With only a few weeks left before the fight it was announced the week before that the event would be at the Saitama Super Arena on the 15 of July, excitement that was building through his body could not be explained in words at all. But today was his day of relaxation, and all his plans were focused on spending time with his arranged by his parents fiancee Hinata dont get him wrong he didn't hate the girl he enjoyed her company a lot but the fact that their marriage was arranged before he was even born it was his luck that Hinata had to be in the running for greatest person to ever live in his eyes.

Right now they were walking through the Akigase park after their date.

"So do you feel nervous at all?" Hinata asked as they sat on a bench by the lake.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm kinda scared that this is a bit rushed you know. I don't know if I'm ready for this yet."

"Naruto-kun I'm sure you'll do well, I already know your the best the only thing left is the world to see it too, so this will be a walk in the 'Park' for you." We shared a small laugh after the pun, this was why Hinata become his favourite person since they met, only she had the ability to erode his worries with out any effort.

"Hinata I'm not doing this for the world to say I'm the best, I want to be able to know that every time you call me the best its true and no one can doubt you, I stopped caring what the world felt when I got all the confirmation I would ever need from you." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata close to him with his eyes closed.

"Hime I've never asked you this since I was always scared of what your answer would be but I really wanna know are you really ok with us?" Even though the question came out unclear Hinata knew what he was asking and in away she was also insecure about how they relationship in a way he answered her question so knowing that her future husband was a men of action first and words later. She grabbed his face and they shared they first kiss as couple and individuals.

"So we're good." Naruto asked with a spaced out look on his face.

"Yes we're good." Hinata replied with a huge blush decorating her face.

_**15 JULY: UFC FIGHT NIGHT UZUMAKI VS RIVERA**_

"We're live in Saitama Japan in the Saitama super Arena this is UFC fight night. D.C. what's your take on our main event."

"I'm burning with excitement right now since his debut in April I've been looking at the kids career and let me tell you this he is a legit future champion the is no doubt about is all his fight never left the first round longest being 3 minutes he completely controls his opponents from the get go till the left at the canvas staring at the lights not knowing where they are."

"Let's not count out El Terror here this is a fighter who has a 26-4 record has seen 5 rounds before, if he could survive Hailstorm's traps push into the later rounds and the fight will be his no problem."

"it's main event time, and here comes Jimmie Rivera walking into the cage for the 30th time in his career El Terror has that all business no nonsense look, with a two fight losing streak Rivera is looking to stop Uzumaki's journey to gold as it starts."

》entrance for Naruto = **Joyner Lucas I lied**

Walking in with a huge smile the UFC youngest signee moved at a calm and controlled paced the calm before the storm it was known as.

Standing across from Rivera Naruto gave him a short bow.

》》》》》》》

"Fight begins Rivera not giving Uzumaki anytime, his on him immediately, I don't think his planning to see the later rounds."

"Uzumaki displaying his excellent reaction time nothing is touching him at all his flowing with the Rivera strikes, if I remember correctly the kid studied a martial art based only in that."

"baguazhang D.C. and I never thought it could be used this efficiently in mma."

"Ohh Rivera connects with huge right hook, Uzumaki's stunned, a straight right has him stumbling, Uzumaki throws his own hook and this creates distance so he can recollect him self we almost so the end right there folks."

"Rivera shots for a take down and Uzumaki denies. Rivera is really taking charge today its been mostly him as we enter the last minute of the first round Uzumaki is about to enter the second round for the first time in his pro career in just 45 seconds... ohhhhh! what was that just like that It's over what did we just witness."

"What was that! We need a reply. Uzumaki out of nowhere throws a wild straight hitting nothing but air over extending himself Rivera moves in to the left to take advantage of the kid's slip then the it is Uzumaki pulls a spinning back kick introducing his heal to Rivera nose and thats all she wrote ladies and gentlemen the Hailstorm strikes fast with no warning and Rivera has been down since."

"He is not ok his been out since the kick landed his off to lala land."

"Rivera is getting escorted out by the medical team this doesn't look good for El Terror. And here is Bruce Buffer with the official results."

"Referee Vick Longston called this fight to an end 4 minutes 36 seconds into the first round declaring the winner by knockout via spinning back kick. Naruto Hailstorm Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki how do you feel after pulling of such an amazing display?"

"Great."

"We're you expecting this fight to go as it was."

"No. Rivera-san shocked me I expect him to wait and not have so much ..."

"Aggression." D.C added

"Yes Aggression Rivera-san bring good fight but this time I was better then him."

"And this was it planned?" D.C. asked as they watched a replay of the ending of the fight.

"Yes and No Rivera-san showed me he was in rush to end fight so I give him clear chance with first miss he moves tries to take chance but I faster and he go down."

"Well done in your fight and good luck in your next event any message you would like to pass to your next opponent."

" soon people gonna ask who's next and I want to go for easy fight next so Cory Sandhagen you look like another 1st round knockout."

And with that he left the crowd of cheering Japanese to get ready for his interviews.

**POST FIGHT INTERVIEWS **

"The fight of the night bonus goes to Lee vs Barboza submission of the Night goes to Kevin Lee and knockout goes to Uzumaki Naruto. I'll take question now."

"What's Rivera status now?"

"The kids tough his gonna be all right but the earliest chance of him fighting is next year."

"We're you expecting the main event to end in the way it did?"

"Yes but I hoped the fight was going be longer I wanted to see Uzumaki enter the third round at the least test out his stamina see his readiness for championship opportunities."

"So Uzumaki has a championship chance close in your books?"

"Decently y'all saw what he did tonight and before that if he continues pulling of such displays his got one start of the year."


	4. Data page 2

**HAILSTORM: Data sheet 2**

NARUTO UZUMAKI

#7 BANTAMWEIGHT. 6-0-0 (W-L-D)

**STATS AND RECORDS **

6 4 2

WIN STREAK (T)KOS SUBMISSIONS

92% 100%

Striking accuracy Grappling accuracy

Sig. Strikes landed Takedowns landed

-368 - 1

Sig. Strikes attempted Takedowns attempted

400 - 1

**BANTAMWEIGHT RANKINGS **

C) NON.

Marlon Moraes

Aljamain Sterling

Petr Yan

Cody Carbrant

Cory Sandhagen

Jose Aldo

Naruto Uzumaki

Pedro Muhnoz

Raphael Assuncao

Cody Stamann

Jimie Rivera

Next event : Ufc fight night Smith vs Volkov

Co-main: Uzumaki vs Sandhagen

Did y'all know that Naruto is a strawweight according to his weight on naruto wiki 53kg


End file.
